Osceola County, Iowa
Osceola County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 6,462. It is named for Seminole war chief Osceola. The county seat is Sibley, named for H. H. Sibley of Minnesota. History Osceola County was formed in 1871. It was named after the eponymous chief of the Seminole. It is the smallest and most recent county in Iowa. In the same year the first settler arrived, Captain Eldred Huff, and laid his claim. On January 1, 1872, the county government conferred for the first time. The first courthouse, constructed of wood, was built in November of the following year and simultaneously served as the conference chamber, school and church. In September 1903, the second courthouse was finished and was wired for electricity in October, 1915. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.2%) is water. It is the third-smallest county in Iowa by land area and smallest by total area. The highest natural point in Iowa, Hawkeye Point at 1,670 feet (509 m), is located in Osceola County. Major highways * U.S. Highway 59 * Iowa Highway 9 * Iowa Highway 60 Adjacent counties *Nobles County, Minnesota (northwest) *Jackson County, Minnesota (northeast) *Dickinson County (east) *O'Brien County (south) *Lyon County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 6,462 in the county, with a population density of . There were 2,990 housing units, of which 2,682 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 7,003 people, 2,778 households, and 1,941 families residing in the county. The population density was 18 people per square mile (7/km²). There were 3,012 housing units at an average density of 8 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.04% White, 0.11% Black or African American, 0.26% Native American, 0.20% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.84% from other races, and 0.53% from two or more races. 1.78% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,778 households out of which 31.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 62.00% were married couples living together, 5.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.10% were non-families. 27.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 3.03. In the county the population was spread out with 26.10% under the age of 18, 7.20% from 18 to 24, 26.20% from 25 to 44, 21.60% from 45 to 64, and 18.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 95.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $34,274, and the median income for a family was $41,977. Males had a median income of $29,624 versus $20,522 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,463. About 6.00% of families and 7.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.90% of those under age 18 and 9.80% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Ashton *Harris *Melvin *Ocheyedan *Sibley Unincorporated communities *Allendorf *Cloverdale *May City Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Osceola County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *Osceola County Courthouse *National Register of Historic Places listings in Osceola County, Iowa References External links *Official Osceola County website *Osceola County Economic Development * Category:Osceola County, Iowa Category:1871 establishments in Iowa Category:Settlements established in 1871